Lets Lose It Together
by CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: Minato is getting tired of still being a 'pure' teenage boy so he insists on asking his best friend, Fugaku Uchiha to help him take care of that. At the end he ends up convincing the sour raven to become men together. (Seme!Fugaku X Uke!Minato)


Title: **Lets Lose It Together**

Author: **Onomatopoeia Barbie**

Rating: **NC-17**

Genre: **PWP/Romance**

Synopsis: **Minato is getting tired of still being a 'pure' teenage boy so he insists on asking his best friend, Fugaku Uchiha to help him take care of that. At the end he ends up convincing the sour raven to become men together. **

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. If I did? Oh boy! The show would be a hardcore Yaoi anime. I mean a really naughty and explicit one.**

* * *

What is losing one's virginity? Is it just simply showing your body to someone? Is it letting that person do as he wants? How would it feel to lose my virginity? From what I've heard you're not supposed to lose your virginity until after you get married but, losing it before that doesn't seem so bad to me. There's still just one teensy weeny little problem standing in my way of popping my cherry. How and Who? I don't have that many friends, only one, Fugaku Uchiha, the definition of proper, so that's where my problem lies. Would someone who is that stern actually do it? I'm not so sure but, I might as well give it a go.

"Fugaku, what do you say we lose our virginities together?" I whispered against his ear.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Minato?" You shout as your face starts turning as red as a ripped tomato.

"I'm being serious!"

"What about the rules of waiting until you get marri-" You start asking a bit embarrassed.

"Some rules were meant to be broken, Fu." I breathed the words against your ear again.

"Don't call me Fu! And will you stop doing that!" You yelled out in anger.

"Then I'm guessing that if your answer is no… I can always ask someone else, Fu."

"You wouldn't!"

"I don't know? The Fourth Kazekage has been coming on to me and he's rather handsome, don't you agree?" I said these things in a dreamy voice.

"Are you out of your mind!? Like I'd ever let anyone lay a hand on you! I'd lock them up in jail before their hand even reached you!" You told me in a more than exasperated state.

"Is that another way to say that yes you want to lose your virginity with me?" I asked in an provocative voice.

"What if The Lord Third finds out?"

"Then we'll just have to get married. Can't say that I dislike the idea. How about you?"

"I'd like that too." You answer in a mutter.

You take me by that hand and I teleport us straight to my room. You then pulled me by the hands and tossed me against the bed, you started stripping me in a very sensual way, I don't have that much experience, correction, I don't have any experience, but I carefully start taking off your clothes. Once we're both naked I realized that you were really aroused and that you have quite a well-hung cock. You show me three of your fingers, I honestly had no clue as to what I was supposed to do and looked at you with uncertain eyes.

"Why do you always have to be so damn dense, goldilocks?" You tell me in a deep and rasping voice, "You have to lick them."

I saw your fingers and put them in my mouth, I imagined it was a delicious cherry ice-popsicle and started licking them with gusto. You took out your fingers and laid me in a doggy position, you inserted one finger in and started moving it in circles inside. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small whine, you decided to wait a few seconds to add a second finger and started moving them around in a scissoring motion. It hurt a bit but, nothing too painful. Actually, it felt more uncomfortable than anything. You continued doing this for a brief period of time before you added the third finger inside my hole and began thrusting it in and out over and over, I really liked that the most, it felt good, but a bit weird. Then you pulled them out. Something that I wasn't too happy about.

"Why did you suddenly stop? Don't tell me you're actually starting to get scared, Fu?" I asked you in between pants.

"You wish, goldilocks."

You entered me in one single push and I felt the tip of your cock inside of my hole, you were starting to grow even larger and I felt like I was being split in two, something that made me start to become scared.

"Ummm, Fugaku-san, I think I've changed my mind. Please stop and pull it out!" I screamed out of fear.

"Quit your whining, scaredy cat!"

You said before pulling your dick out and slamming it back inside in one powerful thrust.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I let out a painful cry, you were really ripping me in half!

"Mina-minato, this feels so good!"

"Stop! You're too big! You'll break me!"

"I can't! I promise that you'll enjoy it!"

I sank my nails against his back and clung to him, the pain was awful, it was nearly unbearable. Fugaku stopped, but didn't pulled out of me, I was going to try and pull him out but, I started feeling hot. A strange sensation came over me. Something like a wave of pleasure suddenly ran over my entire body and without even wanting to I actually started moving up and down on his stiff member.

"Ahh! Fu! If you're going to fuck me anyway then why haven't you started moving yet! Hurry up and do it!" I eagerly ordered him.

Fugaku began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, almost as if his very own life depended on it. What he was doing felt so good, with every thrust he went even faster, and deeper. I felt like I was on Cloud 9. Thinking back on it, I guess this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I'm cumming!"

Fugaku came inside me and I came all over both of our stomachs, this has been our best adventure yet.

"How come you knew so much about sex, Fugaku?" I asked him in an accusing voice.

"Don't start getting jealous on me, Minato. I know because my dad made me go to some Sex-Ed class so that I could be ready for… when the time to start making Uchiha babies with my future wife comes."

"I believe you."

I laid my head on your shoulder and started drifting to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be another day in where The Uchiha traditions and customs will stand in our way of happiness.


End file.
